Somebody
by TheRescuer2
Summary: That's all he wants to be. One-shot.


**So this idea came out of nowhere. I was watching T.V. and I heard that song 'Somebody' from that upcoming movie **_**Lemonade Mouth**_**, and it was really catchy. Then I watching Big Time Rush, and the idea just came into my head. So technically it didn't come from nowhere, but it's just random. Okay enough rambling from me. Enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

**Somebody**

_"There lurks, perhaps, in every human heart a desire of distinction, which inclines every man first to hope, and then to believe, that Nature has given him something peculiar to himself."_

_~Samuel Johnson_

"Dude, my Dad said yes! I'm going to Hollywood!"

Logan Mitchell felt his smile drop off his face as Carlos Garcia bounced happily around him, Kendall Knight, and James Diamond. A few days earlier, Kendall had been offered a chance to go to Hollywood with a famous music producer, Gustavo Rocque, and live out every kid's wildest fantasy. But Kendall, being his stubborn self, refused to go Hollywood without his best friends. So now, after much pleading, Kendall, James, and Carlos were all on board to go now…and Logan was going to be left behind to fade away into the dark winds of their small Minnesota town.

"This is awesome!" James exclaimed. "We all get to go to Hollywood and be famous! I get to live out my dream, and you three are going to be by my side!"

"Well we wouldn't be going if we hadn't been forced to go to that audition." Kendall smiled. "But even though as ego-centric that last comment of yours just sounded, thanks James. I won't lie, I'm actually excited to go. Who knows what lies beyond this tiny town?" Kendall gestured around the small neighborhood that Carlos lived in. "I'm ready to explore the world, and this chance with Gustavo is like our golden ticket. I feel like we are living the regular Willy Wonka Chocolate factory trip!"

"So does that mean we get chocolate?" Carlos asked quickly. His brown eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of sugar. "I could really go for some sugar right now. Or a corndog! I love corndogs."

James laughed and wrapped an arm around Carlos. "Once we get to Hollywood, you can have all the corndogs you want. Kendall can have all the hockey tickets he wants, I can get all the hair products I could ever need, and Logan can learn from medicine from the top doctors out in California. This is going to be the best time of our lives!"

"And speaking of Logan," Kendall turned towards the silent raven haired boy. "Why are you so quiet? Are you nervous about going to Hollywood?"

"No," Logan sighed. "I'm nervous about what I'm going to face here when you guys finally leave for Hollywood."

"Logan, what are you talking about?" Carlos asked, shrugging James's arm off his shoulder. "You are coming with us."

"No, I'm going to be here, watching you guys on the news every night." Logan stated. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, trying to fight the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I know you guys are going to be great singers. I'll be fine here."

"Didn't you ask your father if you could go?" James asked. His throat felt tight as words came out. He didn't want to leave Logan behind. The four of them were a family- and family never gets left behind. Ever.

"No." Logan replied in a tiny voice. He stared at his shoes as he chewed on his bottom lip. "But my father is never going to let me go. He will want me to focus on my studies here. A dream like going to Hollywood is just stupid in his eyes."

"If you don't go, then we don't go." Kendall declared, crossing his arms over his chest to confirm his statement. Logan's head shot up from his gaze on his shoes, eyes wide. "No!" Logan shouted. "You have to go. What about James's dream?"

James shrugged. "There will always be other dreams."

"You guys have to go!" Logan pleaded. "Don't let me hold you back."

"You're not holding yourself back." Kendall stated with a soft, sad smile. "We are holding ourselves back. So if you don't want to guilty Logan, then go ask your father to let you come. If he says no, then we find other dreams. There are plenty out there."

Logan's eyes traveled from one friend to the next. And each wore the same expression. 'Go for it'.

* * *

"Dad?" Logan asked as he pushed open the door to his father's home office. Jonathan Mitchell looked up from his paper work a moment to see his nervous son entering the room. "What is it Logan? I'm very busy."

"I need to ask you something very important." Logan said. "I just need five minutes. That's all."

Jonathan set down his pen and leaned back in his office seat. "You have my attention."

"You see, a couple days ago Kendall was offered a chance to go to Hollywood with this famous music producer, Gustavo Rocque. At first, Kendall refused to go because he didn't want to go to Hollywood with some stuck up music producer. But after some convincing, James, Carlos, and I managed to get Kendall to call Gustavo back and accept the deal. So when Kendall met up with him, he told Gustavo the only way he would go to Hollywood is if he takes James, Carlos, and me with him and turn us into a singing group. But I need my parent to say that I can go, so can I?" Logan sucked in a deep breathe as he waited for his father's response. But Jonathan just sat staring at Logan. The two stayed like that for a minute, the silence become suffocating.

"You want me to just let you drop all your studies and go be a singer?" Jonathan questioned. He stood up from his desk as he said, "No way. Out of the question." The elder of the two left the room, while his son followed closely at his heels, protesting his case.

"Dad! Come on. Kendall, James, and Carlos's parents have agreed to let them go, so why can't I?"

"Because this is crazy Logan!" Jonathan replied. "You can't just drop everything and go do something that probably isn't going to work out in the end!"

"You don't believe in me." Logan stated harshly. Jonathan spun around on his heels in the middle of the living room and wagged his finger at Logan, who stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "Don't you dare accuse me of not believing in you!" Jonathan shouted, his brown eyes on fire behind his glasses. "I support you on everything you do."

"So support me with this!" Logan shouted back. "I can do this Dad, I just need a chance."

"A chance?" Jonathan let out a rough laugh. "This isn't a chance Logan. This is stupid. I am done discussing this. You aren't going to Hollywood to be famous, and that's it."

Jonathan walked to the staircase and was halfway up when Logan suddenly appeared at the bottom on the staircase. "Who said anything about being famous?" Logan screamed. "I don't want to be famous Dad, I want to be somebody."

"But you are somebody." Jonathan countered. "You are Logan Mitchell."

"No Dad, I'm nobody in this small town." Logan's voice dropped back to a normal tone. "I sit in class sometimes and people don't even notice my name. Do you know how humiliating it is to sit in a classroom with people you have known since kindergarten and listen to them ask the teacher for your name? It's _horrible_ Dad. This chance, this golden chance that you are holding back from me is my chance to show the world that I am somebody, not just that quiet smart kid. People will know my name. People will see what I have to offer the world. I can be somebody Dad. So why won't you let me be one?"

* * *

"This is it."

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving."

"So…what do we say now?"

"I guess goodbyes Carlos."

"I'm not ready to do this."

"It was bound to happen someday. All of us going our separate ways."

"But it's so unfair."

"It's the price of being famous."

"But this family we are talking about James. Aren't we never supposed to leave family behind?"

"But we have a plan to catch. So who wants to say goodbye first?"

Carlos stepped forward, engulfing his father in a giant hug. "Anytime I hear police sirens, I will think of you Pappi." Carlos whispered into his father's ear. The father and son let go of each other, and Carlos step back, gathering his belongings and heading towards the plane. Mr. Garcia watched his son disappear from his view before leaving the turmoil.

Kendall was already on the plane with his mother and sister, so James stepped up to the plate next. He threw his arms over both his parents, kissing each on the head before stepping back. "Promise to call and write every single day?" Mrs. Diamond asked, gathering her son's hands in hers.

"Of course Mom." James leaned forward, kissing his mother on the cheek before giving his father a manly hug. He waved goodbye to his parents one last time before disappearing like Carlos from his parents view. Wiping tears from her eyes, Mrs. Diamond and Mr. Diamond departed.

The bustling voices of the airport seemed to be no existent as Logan stared down his father. Logan rocked back and forth on his heels as a voice overhead boomed, "All passengers for Flight 453, takeoff is in five minutes."

"I should get going." Jonathan said. He adjusted his glasses before letting out a nervous cough. "Call whenever you get the chance."

"Will do Dad." Logan stepped forward, and the two embraced in an awkward hug. When the two pulled apart, Jonathan patted Logan on the shoulder before handing his son his travel on bags. "I love you Dad." The boy smiled. The words felt wrong rolling off his tongue, yet right at the same time.

"I love you too." Jonathan smiled. Logan began walking away, not looking over his shoulder as he heading towards the plane that would whisk him away to the fast pace world of Hollywood.

"Logan!" Jonathan shouted. Logan turned around to see his father running towards him. When Jonathan reached Logan, he placed his hands on his son's shoulder. "You will always be more than somebody to me, understand?"

Logan smiled a huge smile. "I understand."

"You go get them, and prove to the world that you are Logan Mitchell." Jonathan pulled his son in for a hug again, and this time, it felt real. The announcer's voice boomed over the loudspeakers again, and Logan had to go.

The father and son pulled away, not speaking. Logan boarded the plane, glancing at his father one last time before vanishing from sight. Unlike James and Carlos's parents, Jonathan Mitchell watched his son's plane as it flew away from the airport, becoming a bird in the sky.

As Jonathan left the airport, his words to his son echoed in his head. His son was so much more than a somebody.

And Jonathan had no doubt Logan was going to show the world just that.


End file.
